FEELING TUTOR
by sirayuki gia
Summary: Jaejoong menjadi tutor Changmin dan ia jatuh cinta pada hyungnya, Jung Yunho karena sering melihatnya setiap hari. 'Untuk orang yang dicintainya, semua kesakitan harus diterima dengan senang hati. Itulah yang disebut mencintai dengan tulus/ "... jangan menatap fotoku sedikitpun kalau kau tidak mau semakin sakit hati." YunJae/BL/Yaoi/hurt-romance/oneshoot END.


**FEELING TUTOR**

**.**

**.**

**Storyline ****giaoneesan**

**Cast:** Kim Jaejoong & Jung Yunho with Jung Changmin

**Dedicated: KINARA FAIRISHA**

**Genre:** Hurt/romance

**Rating:** PG-16

**Lenght:** 1shot

**Disclamer :: Anything belong of GOD**

**Warning :: DLDR, Typo, YAOI, flame diijinkan enjoy n taked.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

'**Benarkah mencintai lebih menyakitkan dari pada dicintai?'**

Aku selalu memandangnya diam-diam. Wajahnya sangat sempurna dengan gurat ketegasan serta gersture tubuh yang bahkan mampu membuatku cemburu dan iri padanya.

Aku mengangguminya sebagai seorang pria, aku melihatnya sebagai seorang pria dan aku jatuh cinta padanya sebagai seorang pria...

Aku memang bersalah telah memiliki semua perasaan itu. Karena pada kenyataannya aku juga adalah seorang pria sama halnya seperti dirinya.

**.**

**Feeling Tutor**

**gia**

**.**

Pemuda cantik yang memakai setelan kemeja bermotif dengan sebuah tas serta buku-buku setebal lima senti itu berdiri di depan halte bus. Angin yang diterbangkan kendaraan menyapu helaian surai almondnya. Debu-debu yang melayang serta menerpa kulit putihnya tak sediktpun mengurangi sebuah keindahan yang terpancar dari sosoknya.

Senyum berkembang di tepian bibir ranumnya yang berwarna merah itu ketika sepasang mata doe miliknya menangkap sesuatu yang sedari tadi ditunggunya.

Pemuda itu lantas menaiki bus, menggesek kartu pembayar lalu duduk dan menatap keluar jendela. Kebiasaan yang tidak diketahuinya kapan itu muncul. Melihat pemandangan yang tidak monoton mampu menghilangkan rasa mualnya saat benda yang ditumpanginya itu berjalan. Jujur, meskipun sudah terbiasa naik bus, pemuda itu tidak memungkiri jika kadang perasaan mual melandanya.

Kim Jaejoong, pemuda bersurai almond itu menatap lurus pagar rumah yang menjulang tinggi didepannya. Setelah berangkat menaiki bus selama dua puluh menit, ia sampai di rumah ini juga. Hari ini tepat sebulan ia menjadi seorang pembimbing. Seorang tutor untuk putra keluarga dalam rumah ini.

Tettt

Jaejoong menghadapkan wajahnya pada interkom disamping gerbang tinggi itu.

DEG

Ia menelan salivanya begitu sepasang indra pendengarnya menangkap suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

"Nuguya?" tanya suara bass namja di seberang interkom.

"I-ini aku Jaejoong.. Kim Jaejoong." ucap pemuda manis itu sedikit terbata menahan gugup.

"Ohh, chakkamanyo."

Kriet

Deritan pintu itu akhirnya terdengar saat dengan pelahan seseorang membukanya dari dalam rumah.

Deg

Lagi, getaran itu semakin terasa menyerang hati serta pikiran Jaejoong, apalagi ketika hasel gelapnya menatap langsung sosok yang berdiri didepannya. Namja tampan pemilik iris musang serta bibir berbentuk unik juga rahang tegas itu. wajah sempurna yang menggetarkan hatinya.

"Masuklah, dia sudah menunggumu di dalam." Ucap namja tampan itu datar. Jaejoong mengangguk lalu mengekor dibelakang sosok yang dikaguminya.

Brukk

Terlalu sibuk menundukkan kepalanya sembari berjalan, Jaejoong tidak menyadari ketika tubuh sosok di depannya berhenti. Akibatnya wajah Jaejoong membentur punggung bidang itu membuat pemiliknya berdecak. Buru-buru namja cantik itu mundur kebelakang masih dengan menunduk, sebelum akhirnya mendongak lalu menatap kagum namja didepannya.

Ck

"Bisakah kau tidak melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu? membuatku muak saja."

Plass

**Sakit, apa salahnya menatap sosok yang kita kagumi? Hanya menatap tidak lebih. Apakah itu juga termasuk dosa? Apakah itu juga dilarang?**

"Mi-mianhe.." ucap Jaejoong lirih.

"Sudahlah. Changmin sudah menunggumu, lagi pula aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu sampai tiga jam kedepan. Bisa-bisa mataku iritasi. Tsk! Dasar gay menjijikan." Yunho mengulum senyum mengejeknya sebelum meraih jaket kulit miliknya yang tersampir di atas sofa serta kunci mobilnya.

"Changmin-ah, katakan pada Umma aku pulang sebelum tengah malam. Aku ada kencan di dua tempat sekaligus." Teriak namja beriris musang itu. Jaejoong masih bergeming ditempatnya.

"Ingat, jangan menatap fotoku sedikitpun kalau kau tidak mau semakin sakit hati." Ancam namja tampan itu lagi membuat Jaejoong tersenyum miris.

'**Menatap bayanganmu saja tidak bisa, sejahat itukah cinta?'**

"Hyung! Jae hyung, kau sudah datang? Kajja aku banyak sekali tugas sekolah. Kurasa kita harus melakukan penggabungan antara kepintaranmu dengan otak jeniusku." Seruan pemuda bertubuh jangkung yang tiba-tiba muncul itu membuat Jaejoong melontarkan senyum manis pertamaya. Jung Changmin, dia-lah yang akan menerima bimbingan belajar dari Jaejoong.

Alasan pertama namja cantik itu menginjakkan kaki di kediaman Jung adalah menjadi tutor untuk Jung Changmin, adik beda ayah dari seorang Jung lainnya yang telah berhasil merebut hatinya setelah sebulan mengenalnya. Namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho, hyung tiri Changmin.

"Apa Yunho hyung baru saja mengatakan kata-kata kasar lagi?" tanya Changmin saat meihat setitik cairan yang masih menempel disudut doe eyes itu. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum.

"Anieyo. Kami baik-baik saja. Kajja kita kerjakan tugasmu lalu aku akan mebuatkanmu _jakbal baccom _special jika kau mengerjakan semua soal yang kuberikan dengan benar sampai 99% eotthe?"

Seet

Changmin langsung menarik tangan namja cantik itu dengan wajah riang. "Janji yah hyung. Dua porsi besar kalau begitu tambah tiga porsi kalau aku mengerjakan semuanya dengan benar."

Jaejoong tertawa setelahnya. Sepasang haselnya sempat melirik sebuah figura besar yang terpajang di dinding tembok. Foto seorang Jung Yunho, namja yang berhasil mengambil hatinya.

.

.

.

Bruk

"Kau buta yah? Tidak melihat ada orang berjalan didepan matamu?" maki Yunho kesal sambil membersihkan bajunya dari noda tumpahan air mineral yang berada dalam genggaman pemuda manis bermarga Kim itu.

"Maaf.. pesonamu membuat mataku silau, sampai aku tidak bisa melihat jalan dengan benar Yunho-ah." ucap pemuda cantik itu menyampaikan pembelaannya sembari tersenyum manis.

Ehh

Yunho mengerutkan kening sejenak. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah seketika saat berhasil memproses apa yang baru saja diucapkan Kim Jaejoong padanya.

"Mwoya? Jangan bilang dia baru saja menggodaku!" Yunho menatap horor punggung Jaejoong yang sudah melesat meninggalkannya setelah melontarkan 'rayuan, gombalan, atau pujian itu' padanya.

Hah

'sejak kapan namja cantik itu berani melontarkan kata-kata seperti itu?' selama sebulan ini memang sudah terhitung tiga kali Jaejoong menyatakan perasaannya pada Yunho. Pertama saat namja cantik itu baru seminggu menjadi tutor Changmin. Kedua saat Jaejoong sengaja mendatangi kelas Yunho lalu menyerahkan sebuah surat cinta beramplop pink kepadanya yang bahkan tidak pernah sedikitpun disentuh apalagi dibuka Yunho, kemudian yang terakhir saat mereka berdua bertatapan muka didepan rumah Yunho dengan sebuah surat berbentuk sama yang juga berwarna Pink.

Tapi baru kali ini Yunho mendengar namja cantik bersurai almond itu mengucapkan berpatah-patah kata padanya dalam sekali pertemuan muka. Biasanya Yunho-lah yang selalu melontarkan makiannya agar Jaejoong menyerah dan berhenti menyukainya.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya sembari mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang sedang direncanakan pemuda androgini itu.

Aish

'Dia membuat otakku harus bekerja lebih keras. Kenapa musti Jung Yunho yang disukai namja gay itu? kenapa bukan orang lain?' pikir Yunho sambil berkacak pinggang serta memanyunkan bibir penuhnya.

.

.

.

"Yunho oppa! Yeoggie." Teriak Sunny dari meja nomor lima di cafetaria kampus.

"Oppa, palliwa!" tambah TaeRin yang duduk disamping HyeRa serta Jessica juga Ahra yang melambaikan tangan dengan semangat saat melihat namja setampan Jung Yunho yang menjadi idola di universitas Myung Hee.

Seluruh kampus tau siapa Yunho, seorang playboy nomor satu yang bisa menggaet hampir semua yeoja yang menjadi mahasiswi Myung Hee university. Padahal Yunho tidak pernah sedikitpun mengucapkan rayuan maut atau mendekati yeoja-yeoja itu. mereka datang sendiri pada Yunho karena namja itu memiliki aura yang sulit untuk ditolak pesonanya.

"Kalian sudah menunggu lama yah? Mianhe aku sedikit mendapat halangan dari si gay menjijikan itu." Ucap Yunho langsung duduk diantara Ahra dan Jessica.

"Maksud oppa, Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Sunny sembari mengambilkan segelas jus jeruk untuk Yunho. Namja tampan itu menyeruput jusnya lalu mengangguk.

"Sayang sekali Jaejoong oppa itu gay, kalau tidak aku mau menjadi kekasihnya." Ucap HyeRa tiba-tiba dengan wajah menerawang membayangkan sosok Jaejoong dihadapannya. Yunho mengerutkan kening serta mengangkat sebelah garis matanya.

"Apa maksudmu Hye-ah?" sedikit penasaran Yunho memilih bertanya pada gadis cantik berambut ikal itu. "Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan Kim Jaejoong. Dia itu sangat tampan bahkan sampai mendekati cantik, membuatku iri saja. Belum kulitnya yang sangat putih seperti salju itu. bahkan semua yeoja yang ada disini kalah jika dibandingkan dirinya. Dia punya mata doe yang sangat menawan, hidungnya benar-benar mancung dan tinggi. Sungguh, dan yang paling indah adalah bibirnya yang berwarna merah seperti buah cherry Aaaa! Aku ingin memilikinya!" pekik HyeRa membuat semua penghuni meja cafetaria itu terlonjak kaget.

Yunho memperhatikan beberapa gadis lain seperti Sunny serta TaeRin bahkan Ahra juga tampak menganggukkan kepala mereka setuju. Apa semuanya sudah gila? Tanya Yunho dalam hati. Namun jika membayangkan wajah Jaejoong, memang apa yang dikatakan yeoja-yeoja itu ada benarnya. Tidak ada yang salah, Kim Jaejoong memang menawan. Tapi tetap saja dia seorang penyuka sesama jenis sungguh itu membuat Yunho sedikit risih.

**.**

**Feeling Tutor**

**gia**

**.**

Sore itu hujan turun begitu lebatnya. Yunho mendengus berulang kali setiap obsidian musangnya menatap langit berwarna mendung yang mengucurkan titikan air matanya. Sama saja bohong, kalau harus berlari menerobos hujan menuju tempat parkir kampus yang lumayan jauh. Ia akan tetap basah nantinya.

Sett

Pemuda berkulit tan itu mengangkat sebelah garis matanya saat menangkap sebuah payung didepannya.

Hah

Yunho terkejut saat melihat Jaejoong berdiri beberapa langkah dihadapanya dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Kemeja bermotif yang dipakainya bahkan sudah menempel pada tubuhnya memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh yang sangat sempurna itu. "Meskipun langit tampak bersedih dan menangis, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan membiarkan wajah tampanmu bermuram hingga pesonamu tersaput air hujan. Jja, kau boleh membawa payung beserta hatiku lalu simpanlah dengan baik." Jaejoong mengulum senyum sembari menarik tangan Yunho lalu menyematkan payung miliknya ke tangan namja itu sebelum berlari kembali menerobos hujan.

Yunho menelan salivanya. Ia menggeleng menatap punggung Jaejoong yang sudah semakin jauh tertelan hujan hingga akhirnya menghilang. Mata musangnya berganti melihat payung berwarna biru langit di tangannya. Yunho lantas menarik garis pada sudut bibirnya. 'Apa dia baru saja mengutarakan pujian untukku dan menggombal lagi? Tsk!'

Deg

Ada sebuah kertas berwarna pink yang berbentuk seperti surat saat Yunho membuka payung itu. ia tercenung, menggeleng pelan lalu memasukkan surat itu ke dalam tas ranselnya tanpa berniat membukanya. Ia sudah bisa menebak surat apa itu. Pasti surat cinta dari Jaejoong untuknya lagi.

Mengabaikan hujan yang lebat, namja tampan itu akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju dimana mobilnya terparkir, dengan payung milik Jaejoong tergenggam dan melindunginya.

.

.

.

Byarr

"Berapa kali harus kubilang. Jangan memberikan sampah kepadaku, aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah makan makanan yang dibuat orang gay sepertimu. Lebih baik kau makan sendiri sampah yang kau buat itu." Ucapan kasar Yunho terlontar bersama seringai ejekannya pada sebuah kotak makanan yang terhambur di rumput halaman belakang Universitas Myung Hee, dengan seorang namja bersurai almond yang berjongkok memunguti kotak bekalnya yang baru saja dilempar Yunho.

Jaejoong menahan mati-matian sakit di dadanya, ia harus bersabar.

**Untuk orang yang dicintainya, semua kesakitan harus diterima dengan senang hati. Itulah yang disebut mencintai dengan tulus****.**

Begitulah prinsip yang tertanam dalam hatinya.

CIH

Yunho berdecih lalu berbalik meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan satu tetes cairan bening yang baru saja terjatuh dari kelopak mata doenya.

Meong...

Seekor kucing berbulu lebat dengan ekor panjang berwarna _cyan_ dan manik mata _gold _menatap Jaejoong dan makanan yang berhambur diatas rumput itu bergantian.

Meong

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Kau lapar? Jja, makanlah pussy. Kurasa kau lebih membutuhkannya dari pada Yunho." Kedua doe eyes itu menatap bahagia saat melihat kucing liar yang baru saja muncul dari semak-semak melahap hasil kerja kerasnya.

"Kucing pintar." Guman jaejoong sambil tertawa.

.

.

.

Tett

Yunho langsung membuka pintu karena sudah menduga siapa yang akan datang kerumahnya pada pukul lima sore kalau bukan Kim Jaejoong tutor adiknya yang juga sangat menyukainya itu. satu-satunya namja yang berani menyatakan perasaan secara terang-terangan padanya.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Yunho ketus. Jaejoong menggeleng sembari tersenyum lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yunho-ah, kau benar-benar sangat pandai melukis." Ucap Jaejoong membuat Yunho mengerutkan kening.

"Heeh? Apa maksudmu? Jangan berbelit-berbelit."

"Kau melukis senyum indah di atas bibirmu, melukis tatapan tajam dalam matamu, melukis ketegasan dalam raut wajahmu, melukis wajah tampan yang selalu menggetarkan hatiku. Aku rela menjadi kanvasmu agar aku bisa mematri lukisan dirimu dalam ingatanku selamanya."

"Namja gila!"ungkap Yunho dan melenggang pergi.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir cherrynya lalu melangkah masuk ke kamar Changmin. Namja tinggi penyuka makanan itu pasti sudah lama menunggunya. Salahkan Yunho yang terlebih dahulu telah merebut perhatiannya, membuatnya lupa pada apapun.

.

.

.

Mpphhhhh

Mmckkkk

Deg

Jaejoong mengigit kasar bibir ranumnya saat melihat langsung adegan yang terpampang didepan kedua matanya. Ia bisa menerima jika Yunho memakinya, membentaknya, atau mengasarinya. Tapi untuk melihat namja itu mencium orang lain, sungguh ia tidak bisa dan tidak mampu.

Bruk

Jaejoong terduduk lemas hingga kedua lututnya membentur lantai, tubuhnya merosot ke dinding. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu sakit, bahkan ia seperti tidak mampu bernafas dengan benar. Tangannya tergenggam didepan dadanya dan meremas kemeja bermotif yang dipakainya.

'mencintai lebih menyakitkan dari pada dicintai. Terimakasih Yun, kau telah mengizinkanku untuk mencintaimu selama ini. Mulai sekarang aku akan berhenti mengejarmu. Anyeong.'

**.**

**Feeling Tutor**

**gia**

**.**

"Kim Jaejoong itu namja gila. Biarkan saja dia melakukan apa yang diinginkannya." Yunho kembali menyeruput minumannya sambil berucap.

"Tapi untuk apa kau datang ke kampusku Changmin-ah?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengangkat alis matanya begitu melihat adiknya itu melontarkan senyum manis gagalnya.

Changmin meraih buah appel diatas meja yang dipesan Yunho beberapa saat lalu. "Mengantar-jemput Jae hyung. Hari ini dia menyerahkan tugas makalahnya. Setelah itu dia akan mempraktekkan resep baru dan aku sebagai juri pencicipnya."

Whooaa

"Kau dengar berita baru? Jaejoong oppa bilang dia tidak gay, sekarang ia sudah menjadi namja normal bahkan dia sudah tidak mengejar-ngejar Yunho oppa lagi. Kyaa… aku ingin memilikinya!"

Hmmp

Bruussh

"Yeack! Hyung kau menjijikan. Kenapa menyemburkan air kewajah tampanku?" keluh Changmin lalu menatap sebal hyungnya yang sudah menglihkan perhatiannya pada beberapa gadis yang memekik serta bersorak girang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Ya Changmin-ah, apa kau mendengarnya?" Tanya Yunho sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dipekikkan yeoja-yeoja di kampus itu. Dengan santainya, namja bertubuh tambun itu mengangguk sehingga Yunho mengerjapkan kedua iris musangya.

"Sejak kapan jaejoong si namja gay itu berubah normal lagi? Bukankah dia menyukai ah.. ani mencintaiku dan tergila-gila padaku?"

Changmin berdecak lalu menggeleng melihat hyungnya yang terlalu percaya diri. "Tsk! Mungkin Jae hyung sudah lelah mengejarmu hyung, apalagi kau selalu berkata kasar padanya lalu memakinya, menghinanya, mengejeknya, dan lebih parahnya lagi kau selalu menyakiti perasaannya."

"Kyaaaa… itu jaejoong oppa!" Yunho langsung berpaling mengikuti arah teriakan yeoja yang terdengar begitu kerasnya.

Deg

Yunho langsung terkesiap saat kedua obsidian miliknya menangkap siluet namja yang selama ini selalu muncul dihadapannya. Jaejoong berubah! Bukan rambut almond yang dilihatnya, bukan kemeja bermotif serta bukan senyuman dan wajah menunduk khas miliknya. Tetapi sosok baru, sebuah tatanan rambut black maroon serta kaos V-neck berlengan pendek yang mengekspos kulit putihnya.

"Jaejoong oppa! Kau sangat menawan." Teriak salah seorang yeoja yang berdiri disamping Yunho.

Changmin melambaikan tangannya kearah Jaejoong membuat Yunho mendelik sebal.

Brukk

"Mianhe oppa, aku tidak sengaja." Jaejoong tersenyum manis saat seorang gadis meminta maaf karena menabraknya. "gwaenchanah, aku justru mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Apa ada yang terluka? Hye-ah?" gadis itu menganga saat mendengar Jaejoong menyebut namanya.

"O-opa… k-kau tau namaku?" tanya HyeRa tidak percaya. Jaejoong mengulum senyumnya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan HyeRa yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Hyung, hati-hati nanti ada lalat masuk ke mulutmu kalau kau tidak menutupnya dan berhenti menganga takjub seperti itu." Yunho mendengus lalu menutup mulutnya karena mendengar teguran Changmin. "Tidakkah kau menyesal hyung? Sudah menyia-nyiakan Jae hyung? Kurasa dia jauh lebih popular dari pada kau hyung." Ucap Changmin lagi.

Brak!

Changmin terlonjak saat tiba-tiba Yunho menggebrak meja lalu beranjak pergi, meninggalkan pemuda jangkung itu sendirian sambil menatap sosok yang tengah menuju kearahnya.

**.**

**Feeling Tutor**

**gia**

**.**

'kulitnya putih, bersih dan mulus. Wajahnya menawan dan mempesona, matanya besar juga indah. Belum hidungnya yang mancung, tinggi serta runcing. Jangan lupakan bibir menggoda seperti buah cherry yang berwarna merah itu.'

Argghh!

"Aku tidak tahan lagi!" teriak Yunho sebal. Sedari tadi namja tampan itu hanya berguling-guling tidak jelas di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia terbayang wajah yang selalu saja bersemayam dalam pikirannya hingga memenuhi semua otaknya. Ada yang hilang dalam dirinya, tapi apa? Ia merasa kosong saat melihat Jaejoong tak lagi berkeliaran di sekelilingnya, ia merasa sakit saat melihat Jaejoong berbicara dengan orang lain, dan ia merasa cemburu? Saat namja cantik itu perhatian kepada orang lain.

Mungkinkah itu tandanya ia telah jatuh cinta pada Kim Jaejoong? Mungkinkah ia telah menjadi seorang gay?

Aish!

Yunho bangkit dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, dibukanya laci dibawah meja. Mata musangnya menatap tiga buah surat cinta bersampul pink yang diberikan Jaejoong untuknya. Ia sama sekali belum membuka salah satu surat itu. Mungkin sekaranglah saat yang tepat. Pikirnya.

Yunho meraih semua surat itu lalu berjalan kembali menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia menjadi sangat penasaran apa isi surat Jaejoong itu. Apakah sebuah ungkapan untuk menggombalinya lagi? Yunho tersenyum simpul saat mengingat hal itu. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan mulai membuka amplop pertama.

Deg

Kosong.

Surat bersampul pink itu tidak ada isinya bahkan setitik tulisanpun tidak ada. Apa maksudnya ini? Yunho beralih pada surat kedua.

Ia semakin tertegun saat tidak berhasil menemukan secarik kalimat dalam surat cinta Jaejoong. Yunho menatap surat ketiganya lalu membukanya dengan tidak sabar.

Kosong.

Iris musang itu bergerak tidak beraturan. Yunho bingung, ia tidak mampu berfikir lagi. Apa Jaejoong hanya mempermainkannya? Apa namja itu hanya main-main? Berbagai pikiran negative serta prasangka berseliweran dalam pikiran Yunho. Ia lantas bangkit dan meraih semua surat kosong itu.

'Kau harus menjelaskan semua ini Kim Jaejoong.'

**.**

**Feeling Tutor**

**gia**

**.**

Srak

Changmin dan Jaejoong menoleh saat melihat Yunho berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di bibir pintu dapur dengan sorot mata tajam seolah ingin menerkam siapa saja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau! Kemari!" perintahnya retoris. Jaejoong dan Changmin saling berpandangan lalu mengangkat bahu. "Aish! Mengganggu saja." Ujar namja bertubuh jangkung dongsaeng Yunho itu. Ia meraih bahu Jaejoong dan memutarnya kembali hingga menghadap meja dapur yang dipenuhi sayuran. "Kajja Jae hyung kita lanjutkan acara memasaknya. Jangan hiraukan Yunho hyung, dia sedang galau.

Tsk!

Yunho berdecak, ia meraih sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya lalu berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong.

Seet

Ceklek!

Jaejoong terkesiap, ia mengerjapkan kedua hasel gelapnya saat sepasang doe eyesnya menangkap sebuah besi melingkar ditangannya. What? Borgol? Belum sempat berfikiran jauh, Yunho sudah menarik tangan Jaejoong yang tersambung sebuah borgol dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Yak! Yunho hyung kau mau membawa Jae hyung kemana? Makananku belum jadi. Aishh!

Blam

Changmin mengelus jidatnya dan memekik sakit saat membentur daun pintu kamar Yunho. Namja tambun itu menggeleng lalu berjalan pergi. Ia lebih memilih memesan makanan dari pada harus menunggu kelarnya problem antara kedua hyungnya yang berada di dalam kamar itu.

.

.

.

"Kau mempermainkanku? Apa maksud semua kertas kosong ini? Kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas semua yang sudah kau perbuat padaku?" cerca Yunho dengan pandangan mengintimidasi Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu terduduk di atas ranjang.

"A-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Yunho-ah."

Bruk

Punggung Jaejoong membentur atas kasur begitu Yunho mendorongnya. Namja cantik itu menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Apa kau puas sudah membuat pikiranku kacau? Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku atau kau sudah menyerah? Apa kau sudah menjadi namja normal lagi? Apa kau hanya bermain-main dengan perasaanku? Kenapa kau mendekatiku selama ini? Apa tujuanmu? Kenapa kau selalu ada saat aku membutuhkanmu? Kenapa kau menggodaku? Kenapa kau baik padaku? Kenapa kau selalu diam saat aku meghinamu, memakimu dan menyakitimu? Kenapa kau membuatku GILA HAH?" Jaejoong menutup kedua doe eyesnya mendengar teriakan Yunho tepat didepan wajahnya. Ia ingin bangkit, namun tubuh Yunho masih menghimpitnya. Membuat rongga dadanya terasa sesak bahkan sulit untuk bernafas.

"Karena aku mencintamu dengan sungguh-sungguh."

Hah

Hah

Mata musang itu menyusuri wajah menawan dihadapannya. Sebuah senyum atau seringai itu terlontar di sudut bibir hati Yunho.

"Lalu kenapa kau memberikan surat-surat kosong itu padaku eum?" tanya Yunho dengan sebelah tangannya terulur membelai lembut kulit wajah Jaejoong yang terasa halus saat di sentuh.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau menanyakan itu? Bukankah aku memberikan surat itu lebih dari sebulan yang lalu?"

Yunho terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. Ia menatap kedua mata doe yang telah terjaga itu. "Kau yang mengacuhkanku Yun, kau mengacuhkan perasaanku, kau mengacuhkan perhatianku, kau mengacuhkan pemberianku, kau mengacuhkan cintaku. Kau yang justru mempermainkanku."

Deg

"Kenapa aku memberikan kertas kosong itu? Ahh, Seandainya kau menanyakannya sebulan yang lalu, tapi akhirnya aku tau kau sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya, apalagi membukanya. Itu tidak mungkin." Jaejoong tersenyum miris.

…

"Kertas itu melambangkan hidup dan hatiku. Ibarat aku menyerahkan lembaran hidupku serta hatiku yang masih kosong padamu. Aku ingin kau yang menuliskan berbagai kisah dalam hidupku, aku ingin kau menorehkan warna pada hidupku yang masih putih, aku ingin kau menempati rumah kosong dihatiku Yunho-ah. Aku ingin kau melengkapi serta menyentuh hidup dan hatiku. Aku ing_"

Hmmphhh!

Mpppckckkkkkahhhh

Yunho menghentikan ciuman tiba-tibanya lalu menatap dalam wajah Jaejoong yang dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"Apa kau puas sudah membuatku menjadi seorang gay? Aku juga mencintaimu jae. Ingatlah satu hal, bahwa Jung Yunho tidak akan pernah melepaskan apapun yang sudah syah menjadi miliknya. Kau tau, dan Kim Jaejoong itu sekarang adalah milik Jung Yunho."

Jaejoong tersenyum.

'Akhirnya kau tertangkap juga Jung Yunho.'

Mpphhhckkkk

Mckkmphhh

Jaejoong bersorak dalam hati sambil merasakan bibir hati Yunho melumat bibir cherrynya dengan sangat intens. Kesabarannya berbuah hasil, ia mendapatkan hati Yunhonya. Cinta yang tulus itu memang sangat manis. 'Terimaksih Changmin, rencanamu berhasil dan aku akan jadi kakak iparmu.'

Akhirnya bibir cherry itu menyunggingkan senyum evilnya.

**.**

**Feeling Tutor**

**Gia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The END**

* * *

Mian saenggg… gia lama bggd bikin request Nara. And this story req like that. Joha? Like? Suka? Ahh, Gia ga tau semoga menghibur ajj. Boleh tinggalkan kesan dan taggapannya ^^.

For the last, Thank You NARA udah kasih kepercayaan buat ngembangin ide ini ke Gia sumpah ini FF pertama yang gia buat dengan tema kebalikannya. Jaejoong yang ngejar-ngejar Yunho hahaha…

**TB:** Sesuatu itu baru kita sadari setelah menghilang dari jangkauan kita. Kehadiran seseorang itu baru kita sadari setelah orang itu tak lagi di samping kita. Semoga tidak akan ada penyesalan di akhir ^^


End file.
